


Whispers Unspoken

by LilyandLeather



Category: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyandLeather/pseuds/LilyandLeather
Summary: I took some of my own personal struggles, and some of my Reylo pain and channeled it into this brief poem the day after seeing TROS. In this, Rey has a lot of questions, and very little answers. It shows a mindset that is broken, but willing to be fixed. Fixing hasn't happened yet though. It will come, in time.#
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Whispers Unspoken

Do you ever hear whispers unspoken?

Do you ever feel like there’s a voice, somewhere speaking to you, though you can’t hear the words?

Do you feel like there is a connection in your soul that is broken?

Do you ever sense you are half of one soul, in constant searching?

Because I do.

I feel you.

I sense you.

You’re out there in the universe somehow. Living your life, doing your thing.

I suspect you enjoy hobbies.

I can see you listening to your favorite music, smiling.

I want to be there with you.

I want to hold your hand.

But the universe hasn’t brought you too me yet.

I feel your light; I sense your presence.

It’s strongest at night, when I’m alone in bed. Snuggling up with my pillows, wishing they were you.

Sometimes I can almost see you as I roll over wishing your presence could be felt.

I know I feel you.

Do you feel me?

Can you feel me reaching out to you?

I do it daily. I think of you, I pine for you in every way imaginable. I want you next to me.

I want to feel you; I want to sense you.

I want to touch you.

God, how I want to touch you.

I feel you, but you are just out of reach.

I don’t know where to look for you, or how to find you.

Are you scared? Are you lonely? Are you tired? Are you confused?

Are you happy? Are you satisfied? Are you filled with joy? Are you content?

You feel lost to me. Your soul feels uncertain in who you are.

Do you know who you are?

Do you know how badly I want to tell you who you are?

You are strong. You are brave. You are capable. You are worthy. You are caring. You are fucking sexy.

You are not what your past has defined you as, you are not the worry of the future.

You are already mine, the universe has said so, we just haven’t found each other yet. Or have we?

Have our souls already found each other?

Is that why there is this deep longing in my essence for your presence?

Does my soul know yours, does it know where you are, and is nudging me toward you?

Are you supposed to come to me?

Or am I supposed to find you?

Can you come and rescue me, is that something you can do?

I’m tired of fighting the darkness, the loneliness.

Can you come and find me, please?

I’ll beg if I have to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No, I won’t beg.

I’ll stand strong.

I stand my ground and keep fighting.

I keep my eyes focused on the horizon, waiting for you to appear.

I’ll keep my eyes open, looking for you, praying you will come.

I’ll seek you in darkness, I’ll find you in the light.

Will our souls ever find each other?

Will it even be in this life?

I have days where I doubt you even exist.

Yet I feel it in my soul, in my essence, in my life force that you are out there.

I don’t want to waste any more time; can you come?

Can we start our lives together?

How long do I have to wait?

I want to see your eyes when I wake up with the sun. I want to fall asleep to your eyes in the faint glow of the stars.

I reach out for you, and I don’t hear you, but I feel you.

Do you feel me calling to you?

Do you wish you could answer?

Are you reaching out for me?

Do you even think of me?

Can you come and save me from the darkness once more?

Do you ever hear whispers unspoken?


End file.
